


Trials of Errors (Err-Teamwork!)

by PurelyChaos



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, Don't worry the Champions will be there, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, I worked on and edited this at three am but i'm pretty proud of it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, The champions abilities are switched up, The champions are all family don't @me, There's gonna be some hurt/comfort especially on Revali's part, This is gonna be Revali centered because I love him, champions learning how to use their new abilities, i don't know what to tag, lets see, we have somewhat minor episodes of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyChaos/pseuds/PurelyChaos
Summary: With a haunting voice that could still be heard beneath the roaring thunder and cackling strikes of lighting, it said, "You who have reached this land of thunder, I present you with a trial. When the four spirits have been settled in their proper place, they will guide you to the hero's trial."OR this self-indulging story where the champions accidentally come across the Trial of Thunder and end up switching their abilities. In order to get them back, they'll have to work with with each other to master their new ability and understand themselves more clearly.





	Trials of Errors (Err-Teamwork!)

The sounds of a thunderstorm frightfully awaken Revali in the dead of night. His heart pounded heavily against his chest and echoed in his head as he gets off of his hammock and stumbled ungracefully to the wooden floors of his traditional Rito home, Revali flinched and nearly jumped out of his feathers after another bolt of lightning struck far off into the Ridgeland Region. The echoes of the storm carried over to Rito Village, the noise was still strong despite the distance. His house stood alone from the rest of the other Ritos homes, placed peacefully towards the highest parts of Rito Village where he had a perfect view of the world around and his Divine Beast.

Yet again that storm woke him up for the nth time that week. It had come quickly one morning not that long ago, pelting the area with heavy rain and plaguing the skies in dark grey clouds full of lightning. Not once, has the storm let up. Revali had been planning to leave that morning to check out the area with a few other warriors, a storm lasting this long without stopping is certainly a mystery that needs to be analyzed. 

Revali is sure that his appearance is a mess especially his braided feathers, but he hardly pays attention to it since he doubts anybody else would judge him for looking messy after being rudely awoken. Wearily he pulls his feathers out of the messy braids, simply allowing them to fall against his back. He rubs his eyes, hoping to rub away the sleep from them with a light sigh escaping his beak. Revali knows that there's no way he could fall back to sleep now that he's up. Inwardly he curses, the champions have all been given free time to visit their homes and he was more than ecstatic to be back in the village, but, the sleepless nights were starting to get to him.

When he opens his eyes, to look back over the storm he freezes in mute terror.

A fresh scream got caught in his throat.

A being resembling an ancient Sheikah stood hardly a foot away. The figure was a grey, almost skeletal figure with white hair, pointed ears, and the red-eye of the sheikah painted onto his forehead with glazed-over eyes. Stumbling several steps backward and managing to get out of his frozen state, his talons scratching against wooden floors in his haste, Revali flung out a wing to grab his Great Eagle Bow along with a handful of arrows that lie on top of one of his desks and aimed at the intruder. With a silent, deep and shaky breath Revali managed to keep calm even though his heart raced in his chest all within three seconds. "Who are you and why are you here!" Revali said as he pulled the arrow back farther, piercing emerald eyes almost glowing anxiously.

"Do not approach the never-ending storm." The ancient being said much to Revali's confusion, how can one be so calm when there's death aimed straight into your eyes? The intruder pointed towards the storm behind him...it? "If you wish for peace. Do not attempt to approach or you will have consequences."

"What?" The Rito champion managed to ask, irritation laced in between his shaky words. "Who cares about that little storm? Why are you here!"

Getting a closer look had revealed that that Sheikah resembled an old monk- though what good is that knowledge if it doesn't explain _why_ a mysterious and creepy Sheikah monk is doing in his house.

The monk stepped closer. 

Revali stepped backward, trying to keep enough distance between them. "Stay back or I'll shoot!"

Closer.

The distance waning just as the moon would do. "I-" Revali swallowed nervously, trying to sound calm and unafraid. "-I mean it!"

Suddenly Revali almost yelped when his back it the wall and the small space between him and the intruder grew shorter. Then the monk stopped. Its eyes, glazed over, possibly with secrets and unimaginable knowledge, met his and his arms suddenly wavered and limply dropped to his sides.

"Heed my warning, or your trial of errors will begin." Was all the monk said, it's raspy voice made the Rito cringe as he forcefully nodded his head twice. If he agreed, or rather pretended to, then Revali hoped with all his heart that would make the monk back off and finally leave.

The Rito could only stare when the monk disappeared before his own eyes into strands and tendrils of wispy blue streaks that moving like a mix of both smoke and sand intermingled together. "What in Hylia was that?" He asked himself, he took deep breaths to quell his panicking mind and catch up on his short breaths. 

There was no way this isn't a dream, more like a terrifying nightmare that's still fresh in his mind. This has to be some sort of lucid dream of sorts. Or perhaps a hallucination that his mind came up with in his sleep-deprived state?

He sighed.

 _Whatever..._ that _was...I'll be sure_ not _to go to Ridgeland tomorrow. Or ever. Not that I'm afraid because of the monk's words...he just slightly startled me...that's all._

The chills that went down his back said otherwise, as did the way his voice and hands continued to shake as he re-braided his hair even after the sun began to rise again over the edges of the horizon and he went another night without sleep. Since that storm came in, he's been getting less and less sleep each night and he knows it's getting to him since he's seeing extremely disturbing hallucinations. _I wonder...if the elder would know of anything like that. I'll have to visit him._

_. . ._

Children's laughter filled the air, their giggles traveled over to the Elder's home and set his heart soaring with joy at the sound of the youth living their carefree days.

Though the surprise visit from his son brought over a familial warmth into his weary bones. Akett, the Elder and Chief of Rito Village sat in his rocking chair, a happy expression overtaking his face when Revali stands before him. Their appearances differed greatly from each other.

Revali is a smaller framed Rito with ocean blue and white-tipped feathers and piercing emerald eyes. Akett is taller, burlier, and color design of his intricate feathers are instead a parakeet green that develops into yellow towards his head. Revali takes after his late mother, in personality and blue color.

Though the father and son both share the same eyes.

"Good morning, Elder Akett." Revali says quietly in a curt polite tone, "I trust you have been keeping well?" The champion stands uncharacteristically tense, his eyes flickering over everything in fear of blinking and seeing that...monk again.

Akett sighs, shaking his head, "There's no need for formality, fledgling." The elder smiles tenderly when Revali comes out of his odd trance and looking very offended at being called a fledgling. Though to be fair, that's just how Revali looks half of the time. That and cocky.

"I'm not a fledgling, father," Revali reminded him, "Do I look like a child?" Akett sits up straighter all the while eyeing Revali up and down scrutinizing every detail about the smaller Rito.

"Yes."

Revali scowls and huffs while Akett chuckles fondly at their interaction. No matter what, Revali would always be his fledgling son. He cares deeply for his son, which is why he noticed the growing dark circles beneath the champions eyes and the stifled yawns and general look of fatigue.

"Have you been sleeping enough? Or were you up all night training again?" Akett asks. "Revali?" He says after Revali stares off into space.

"...I haven't, no. Getting enough sleep that is." Revali said, looking tiredly, the younger Rito's gaze drifting towards where the monk warned him not to go.

"What's troubling you, my son?" Akett asked, yet he knew that it would take a little more poking and prodding to get Revali to open up about his problems and troubles. The older Rito is more patient, intuitive, and thoughtful so he could wait and hope that Revali decided whether or not to talk.

"A dream I've had. It was...concerning, to say the least, though I'm sure it's nothing," Revali said with a shrug of 'complete nonchalance'.

Originally the champion came here for two reasons, to visit his father and to inquire about his dream and if it could have any possible meanings behind it. Well, now that he thinks about it it's three reasons, he was also here to ask about the other warriors who were to go investigate the storm and see if there was any way he could've convinced Akett to change his mind. But, like his late mother, he had a prideful personality that wouldn't allow him to show weaknesses of any sort. Including bad dreams with terrifying monks and warnings.

"I see..." Akett said, his tone was soft and caring, and that made Revali hesitate in his decision to keep the dream to himself. "Is that all?"

"...Actually. What do you know about Sheikah monks?" It wouldn't hurt to ask.


End file.
